Aared: After the confession
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: After Aaron had revealed the truth to Ed, both men were left feeling a lttle tender and unsure. Both of them wanted to put things right and reasure the other of their true and deepest feelings for each other.


The boys had fallen into a pretty healthy eating and living regime. Ed of course had pretty well always had one. He had followed his dream to be a professional rugby player ever since he had been a young boy. His Dad had taken him to matches and he had watched in awe and wonder.

It was all he had ever wanted to do and he knew that if he was to stand any chance at all, he must be GOOD and that included a high level of self care.

Aaron had not had this commitment before though, as working for Cain was hardly taxing and the most energetic pastime he normally managed was a pint at the Woolie, or a video game with Paddy and Marlon.

But his job now was highly demanding and strictly disciplined and he had to be on the top of his game if he was to hold on to this prestigious position. So he had pretty well fallen into step with his partner's sensible health routine.

He had balked somewhat at the 'raw egg' cocktail first thing in a morning however, but after hearing about it's value repeatedly from his partner, he decided to just shut up and put up and now had learned the art of necking the pungent mixture in one smooth shot without it barely touching the sides.

It made him burp, he knew that much, but he wasn't too concerned with that, more proud of the volume it helped him produce.

"Do you have to do that?" Ed would always ask him after he would let one rip. "Only if I have to drink that disgusting concoction" Aaron would reply.

Ed had even managed to persuade Aaron to join him at the gym and Aaron had found muscles he didn't even know he had and had managed to make every one of them ache as he endeavoured to tone them up.

"No pain, no gain" Ed would repeat annoyingly every time he complained.

But secretly Aaron was thrilled with how firm he was feeling and how good he was looking. His lover was seriously fit and he wanted to stay attractive to him. He knew there was a lot of competition out there and the thought of losing him filled Aaron with dread. He had become extremely fond of him.

What was it exactly? Well obviously he was good on the eye; they also had the most amazing sex, but mostly it was that Ed was so full of life. Every day was exciting when he was around. He brought fun and enjoyment to everything they did and it made Aaron realise how dull things had been before him.

Here they were in a wonderful country, both with exciting, high adrenalin careers and sharing a personal closeness that he had never expected to find again after his beloved Jackson.

No doubt about it life was definitely good at the moment.

One thing did bother Aaron though and that was that he had not been completely truthful with his friend. He had not told him what had ultimately prompted him to go to France with him. Ed had no clue about the lie he had told the police to cover for his friend Adam and how he had to either leave England or go to prison.

He didn't think that Ed would understand, he knew that he already had some insecurities around Adam, so Aaron had not been able to come clean with him.

But now, as time was passing and the two young men were forging a serious relationship, the deceit was bothering Aaron.

It came to a head when Ed continued to film little clips of them on his iphone and announced on one occasion that he was going to post them on Facebook.

Aaron had leapt from the sofa he was sprawled over and had confronted his friend angrily; unable to explain why he shouldn't and couldn't do that. Instead, Aaron yelled in his face and stormed out of their flat.

Ed was left reeling from the outburst, completely at a loss as to what had triggered this reaction.

He had no choice than to sit and wait for his friend to calm down and hopefully return.

The wait was much longer than he could ever have imagined and Aaron was missing all the night and into the next day.

Ed was beside himself, truly believing that he had lost his lover for good.

In desperation he called Adam in England, only to be told that Aaron had not returned home (and of course not even realising that that was not even a possibility).

He felt sick and empty inside, fearing the worse. His usual cocky confidence becoming buried beneath a sudden uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Aaron had fled only as far as the hotel they had stayed in on the day they had arrived. He debated what he could do to put all this right and quickly realised that he really only had one option. That was to finally be honest with his lover. He realised he must tell him the full story and just_ hope _he would understand.

And so he made the call. He used the video feature on his phone and his heart gave a little flutter as he saw his wonderful friend's anxious face in the view finder.

Aaron spilled the lot. The whole ugly tale and sat back and waited for Ed's response.

Of course Ed was shocked to hear the revelation; not only to learn what he had done for Adam, but also he was disappointed that Aaron hadn't trusted him enough to share this with him at the time.

But of course ultimately he was just relieved to know where his friend was and what was going on with him. Thankful that he didn't want to end it between them as he had feared.

It was then that Ed had let slip the depth of his feelings for Aaron and mentioned the 'love' word.

At first Aaron looked stunned. Of course his dear Jackson was the only other person to ever say this to him before and he hadn't handled it very well that time.

However, he was a different person now and was able to deal with his emotions better. He told Ed he was on his way home.

Ed watched the door impatiently for his friend to return, pondering what his partner had done for Adam.

He was still jealous of the closeness and bond they seemed to share. He did know that there wasn't a sexual thing between them; yes he accepted that Adam was straight, but they had a history together and sometimes that made Ed feel like he was in second place to him.

But as he waited for their reunion, he was thankful for what he did have with Aaron. An intimacy far beyond anything he had ever had before and a partner who he wouldn't swap for the world.

Aaron had told him to put the kettle on, but he decided to crack a couple of beers instead. This indeed was worthy of a celebration!

It seemed like an age before Aaron finally arrived home and as he stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure what to expect, Ed heaved the biggest sigh of relief.

"Well don't just stand there" he called.

Aaron made his way inside and dropped down onto the sofa. He felt a little awkward as he nestled next to his buddy.

He felt uncomfortable that he had not trusted Ed well enough to be up front with him in the first place.

He was also embarrassed at how he had taken off into the night; but he was also truly thankful that he had a boyfriend who understood him so well and is as forgiving as he is.

They could get through this; he was sure of it.

The two men leaned together and it was not long before they felt at ease with each other again. Neither man had slept the previous night; each caught up in their own turmoil.

It felt so good to be back together again and now finally without any secrets.

Ed especially was consumed with relief. He really thought he had lost this man for good.

He gave Aaron an affectionate squeeze, to which Aaron responded. The two men didn't need words to express how they were feeling. They just knew. They could_ feel_ an absolute contentment between the two of them.

Aaron initiated the first kiss. He had missed his friend more than he ever thought he would and was very glad to be back in his arms. The kiss had an underlying meaning with it, as it spoke the words the boys didn't need to.

The kiss started tenderly and continued on and on with neither man wanting it to end. At the same time their hands began to wander across each other's body and they moved in closer and closer until they were almost morphed as one.

"Damn Aaron, I missed you like hell!" Ed uttered finally.

He was already turned on, full of want for this man, craving intimacy, affection and reassurance.

As he pulled his wonderful friend towards him, he could immediately feel Aaron's hard-on and he knew his own feelings were being reciprocated.

"Yeah, me too" responded Aaron, still not great at expressing his emotions verbally, but he could not hide his desire for this man and he untied the sportsman's sweat pants, pulling them down with one swift tug.

Already he could see his swelling and a wet patch at the front of his underpants and smiled. Aaron could not resist pulling down the boxers as well to grandly expose his lover's pride and joy. It was rampant and moist and Aaron was sure it was grinning at him.

"He's missed you too" Ed added, nodding towards his trophy. At which Aaron took it in both hands and rubbed it lovingly. Ed moaned softly as he did.

It felt so good for them both.

Aaron continued his stroking and they kissed some more. This time more hungrily.

Aaron broke away and moved level with Ed's crotch, slipping his member smoothly into his mouth. Ed exhaled loudly as he did. He lay back into the couch as Aaron slid onto the floor and set about administering fellatio upon him. Ed closed his eyes whilst his partner worked away on him.

Ed was (proudly) well endowed and Aaron managed to take him quite a way in. He worked the rest with his fingers, enjoying the response of his partner.

It was all too much for Ed and he felt a sudden rush to his balls. It was too soon for that and so he quickly pulled himself away from his partner's attentions.

"Wait Aaron! Wow, I'm horny for you today!" he mused. "Damn near shot my lot already then!"

"You're always horny!" laughed his mate. "So tell me, how much did you miss me?"

"Oh I'm about to show you that" Ed assured him, as he pulled him back onto the couch. He slowly stripped him of his clothes, tossing them to one side.

His eyes were wide and shining as he surveyed his supper. He no longer noticed the scars, but was loving the honed physique Aaron was beginning to sport.

He pushed Aaron onto his back, parting his legs and raising his knees. He lay between them and began kissing his friend, gently at first.

He held his lip with his teeth, biting just hard enough for it not to hurt. He then pulled Aarons tongue into his own mouth and rubbed his teeth along it.

Aaron reciprocated and eventually Ed pulled away and headed downwards. He opened Aaron's knees a little wider before leaning in and licking his wanton cock as if it was an ice cream.

Ed slithered onto the floor and nuzzled into his partner's loins. Aaron gasped as Ed took him in as deep as he could.

Ed _loved_ the manly odours down there and ran his tongue along the seam of Aaron's ball bag, causing him to thrust forward with a groan.

Ed smiled to himself and continued to take the sac into his mouth, sucking very gently. Aaron writhed beneath him, gripped with rapture.

The rugby player ran his hands over Aaron's buttocks, massaging them, pulling and separating them.

Aaron wedged his heels into the arm of the couch to support himself as he lifted his buttocks from the cushions. Ed reached beneath as far as he could and licked the area between Aaron's arse and balls whilst Aaron yelled out with pleasure.

It felt heavenly and Aaron lay back with his eyes tightly closed, powerless and whimpering.

Ed continued to lick the little area at the edge of his balls and along the side of his balls. The wetter he made them, the more sensual they became for Aaron. He slipped each one in turn into his mouth and sucked, whilst at the same time rubbing his lover's pole with his hand.

Aaron was tingling from his head to his toes.

Without warning Ed took both his balls into his mouth at the same time and pulled them ever so lightly away from his groin. Aaron let out an euphoric yelp.

Ripples of pleasure flooded through him.

As Ed sucked on the balls, he continued to rub on Aaron's burning cock, lavishing the whole package with every scrap of love and affection he had developed for this wonderful guy.

Aaron was completely helpless by now. He had lost all power of coordination and control and was very close to reaching his climax. Ed could sense this and gently slid the tip of his middle finger into his partner's sweating arsehole.

That was it! Aaron's orgasm shot from deep within him with a cry that was hard to identify.

Ed held him until the spasms had finished. Aaron was exhausted by the velocity and slumped into his partner's arms.

He was tender and emotional and in full appreciation of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful friend, partner and lover.

He wanted to let him know just how glad he was. He waited until he had regained some composure and his hands had steadied and he moved to bestow similar ministrations on his sexy-as-hell sportsman.

He was so thankful that Ed had come into his life. He was annoyingly cheerful, always full of zest, mischief and fun and it was only when he was with him that Aaron really felt alive.

He took the athlete's long hard rod back into his mouth and continued where he had left off a short time ago.

Ed was aching from withholding his ardor. His testicles were hot and engorged and as soon as Aaron placed his palm around them, they ballooned into firing mode.

"Damn Aaron!" Ed let out as his lover continued to suck on his dick. Aaron gently pulled his mouth away and encouraged his partner to raise his hips. He then lifted his friend's butt slightly with his hand, just far enough to reach the entrance.

He began to massage it with his thumbs, wetting them first with his own spittle. He continued to circle the hole just dipping the tips of his digits inside. Ed groaned loudly.

Aaron then eased back the skin in a circular motion, stretching it tightly and exposing the glistening opening. Whilst holding the delicate membrane taught, he poked in his tongue and pushed it in, to and fro.

The taste was bitter, unfamiliar to Aaron, but exciting and erotic as well. He pushed his tongue in as far as he could reach and wriggled it from side to side, rotating it in alternate directions.

Ed let out a howl. No one had ever done this to him before and electric shock waves zipped through every nerve in his body.

Aaron slipped his lover's twitching penis back into his mouth, just in time to catch the full force of his ejaculation.

Aaron felt it spurt into his mouth, hot and searing as it hit the back of his throat until he could no longer catch his breath. He gave a small cough as he cleared his throat and he could feel the sticky substance coating his tongue, teeth and surrounding areas.

He gulped down mouthfuls of the scalding love seed, licking all traces of leaks from his lips. He tried to clear his throat again, as the substance clotted in a great mass around his tonsils.

Ed was moved almost to tears by this gesture. It said so much.

In fact, he suspected it could be Aaron's response to his declaration earlier in the day when Ed had said he loved Aaron.

He knew Aaron was not comfortable saying those 3 little words, as his dear Jackson had learned to his cost; but to Ed today, this felt like it was maybe Aaron's way of saying it, without having to actually speak the words.

Ed's eyes rolled back as sexual ecstasy enveloped him; his cock jerking as he began to descend from his delirium.

Aaron did not stop his attention and continued to gently suck whilst his lover's euphoria extended on and beyond.

Ed was trembling; he had had a few relationships before Aaron, but never had he reached such heights. He held onto his lover, never wanting this feeling to end.

Aaron sucked for a while after the last drops of seaman had been expelled and continued to caress his softening erection with his tongue, licking and kissing it.

Ed lay back and absorbed every loving second of it. He had a long way to come back down and it took a while for him to finally land.

Eventually both boys were spent; drained from the intensity of their passion. They held each other as calm gradually replaced their exhilaration.

"Damn it Aaron!" muttered Ed, almost predictably. "Thank God you came back to me!"

"Yeah" returned Aaron.

"No secrets from now on though?" Ed implored his friend.

"What and miss out on all this making up?' grinned Aaron.

"We don't need secrets for that" Ed assured him. "We have the magic any time we want!"

And that was something that neither of them could deny.


End file.
